


Study Date

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fanart, POC Hermione, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: A cosy study date in the library.





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nearlyconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/gifts).




End file.
